The present invention relates generally to the field of simple, affordable hanging light fixture bodies, useful by and for anyone. Because of the importance being gained by computers in everyday life, concentration is on a modular design comprised of a few parts. Many people do not understand the complexity of computers, and, so, concentration was put on designing a utilitarian light body that showed understanding of the computer. Lighting around computers, while the computers are being used, is still being studied. Computer placement; wiring and electrical outlet placement; seating and desk design and placement are room design factors, and thus other subjects, but the design of light fixtures seems to be still very simple and traditional. The parts of standard light fixture assemblies are covered under a few, known, patented designs.
This item can be crafted by hand in a few hours, so a pattern can be sold separately. This light body design was originally designed in 1989 in New York City.
A need for simple understanding of computer usage existed in 1989, and, since, there has been seen little desktop or spot lighting used in computer labs. Recessed, from a hung ceiling, overhead lighting, and fluorescent lighting as opposed to incandescent lighting, is used, and preferred now. Because of marketing of fluorescent bulbs as energy saving, there has been an interest from the public, and this has been reflected in 2009 sales of fluorescent bulbs.
Because ‘white light’ is becoming more prevalent, there existed and exists a market for a safe, metal enclosure for the everyday, common, 40 watt or smaller possible, white incandescent light bulb, and subcategories. ‘White light’ can be understood as white fluorescent light, or lack of color on TV and computer monitors. ‘Lack of color’ on televisions can be thought of as ‘snow’, or lack of clear picture. Lack of clear picture or lack of any picture on a television can be a bright white light. Perhaps, one can think of grouping small televisions around a computer monitor on a desktop, and turning the screens all to ‘snow’. That would be a moveable, simple, affordable, craftable light, that anyone could design. But, the body is the television, a different product than only a simple, single, light fixture body. A television is a pre-assembled box of a pre-manufactured material—all one has to do is plug in the set and there is light. Like U.S. Pat. No. 7,080,927, a television is modular, is of a small geometric size, and is comprised of small digits or bytes on the screen. A computer, also, displays small digits, or bytes, of color. To enlarge or to emphasis the small ‘bytes’ in a lamp design is what U.S. Pat. No. 7,080,927 had in mind, or modular lighting with blocks. This present invention does not have that concept in mind.
The concept of this invention is white light, and, especially, to emphasize where white light comes from today. White light comes from a protected light bulb. There are no variations, to a great deal, in the modular design of the light bodies. Circles, squares and triangles hang three-dimensionally around a white light bulb, making sure the bulb could not be harmed, or others harmed, when used as a hanging light body. Many light fixture design assemblies are comprised of four sides around a cubic volume. The cubic volume equals so many square inches around a light bulb or several light bulbs. This invention is not that—there is no predefined cubic volume or negative space around a light bulb. The circles, squares, and triangles are not comprised of a heavy material, and could be thought of as a negative material, or, more specifically, the minimum amount of material. Positive material is the light bulb and the light socket and the cord. Anyone could hang a light bulb and a socket with a cord, plug in the cord and have a moveable, simple, affordable, craftable light. There exists ‘cages’ in light fixtures that are used outdoors, in wet areas, in industrial areas, and in permanent locations. These ‘cage’ designs are prevalent in buildings, easily recognizeable from structure to structure. They are so prevalent that they could be called a form of ‘lamp blocks’.
This ‘cage’ enclosure, on a table lamp, is called the ‘shade’. Shades are removable and interchangeable from table lamp to table lamp. Shades are made of plastic, and can be covered with fabric. They can, also, be glass, or metal, on rare occasions. Glass or metal shades can be included in traditional cylindrical table lamps, and are seen in floor lamps. The present design is for a single, or multiple, hanging light fixture body for a light bulb, variable in size, scale, that will be shining down from a higher place, and will be placed near a ceiling; or in a corner of a room midway down; or above a dining table, above seated above eye level. The light fixture body is not permanent, and is not designed to be a permanent part of the architecture. Say that the light fixture body is disposable, or has the life expectancy of a light bulb. There needs to be some light fixture bodies included on the same shelves with light bulbs in the stores. This temporary ornamental light fixture body emphasizes the white light coming from the bulb. Light bulbs are thought to be affordable, and the fixtures are thought to be permanent installations in housing and commercial buildings. This invention throws those thoughts out and puts forth the idea that light fixtures can be temporary, moveable, craftable, and as affordable as the bulb they are made to display.
The light bulb is merely protected by a body design, rather than enclosed or surrounded. The ‘cage’ utilizes the enclosed concept. The shade utilizes the surrounded concept. Because the light bulb will be hung high, the protection is ‘beneath’ and ‘above’, and the connection between beneath and above is ‘alongside’. The connecting pieces, which are pieces #2 and #3, could be of a different material than the unit and socket material, such as a very lightweight, nonbreakable plastic. If the size of the light bulb socket is reduced by a percentage, such as half, quarter, or enlarged twice, then, then the size of the body pieces could be reduced or enlarged by that same percentage.
Historical Prior Art:
This light body design relates to additive mixing, as seen in many display technologies, as opposed to the subtractive color model, which explains the mixing of paints, dyes. etc., to create a range of colors. This topic includes “Industrial Chemistry”, and Mr. Michel-Eugène Chevreul, in history, was a man who was a sceptic as to the “scientific” psychical research or spiritualism (early to mid 1800s), a religious movement relating to magic, trances, dissociation. Light is a mixture of wavelengths of various colors and is perceived as colorless, as sunlight. The parts of an incandescent light bulb are the filament, gas, base.
Present Day Research
Converter boxes and analog television sets are related to ‘chemiluminescence’. Supporting structural microwaves (taking the white light out of monitors and making that part of a light body) are ‘fluorescence and phosphorescence’ from fluorescent light bulbs and televisions. The topic is under ‘radiation’ and ‘physics’, and involves bandwidth, wavelength, wavefronts (3D). L.E.D.s and Microwave lamp, being created in China, Japan and California: the ‘microwave lamp’ is being researched at Livermore, Calif., University of California-Berkeley Lab. The U.S. Dept. of Energy is researching this, too, with the Univ. of California system.
Additional Prior Art
At ‘Xerox Palo Alto Research Center’, in 1972, Mr. Alan Kay published a paper on an item (priced then at $500) he called a ‘Dynabook’. This item was owned by ‘Apple Computer’ and involved radio, later. In 2008, ‘Hewlett Packard’ is selling the ‘Omnibook’, a notebook computer, for under $500. Transition—DPI (dots per inch)—technology: differentiates between pixels (on a computer screen—72 DPI) and pics (a good printer—180 DPI). U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,860 is held by Mr. Derrick A. Smith, of Hollywood, Fla., dated Jul. 26, 1983, filed Sep. 26, 1980. In his drawings, solar light bulbs appear large and not a single shape—a bulb and surrounding tubes.
Prior Research Bulb Wattage and Fixture Grouping
Wattage required to properly light a room is equal to the length times the width of a room multiplied by 1.5. For task lighting, the wattage required is equal to the length times the width of a room multiplied by 2.5. Mini-pendants work best in multiples of two, three or more. They should hang about 30 inches from the surface and be spaced about 18 inches apart. Chandeliers should hang 30 inches from the table for 8′ ceilings. For every foot over 8′ in ceiling height, add 3″. For correct chandelier size: add the length and width of the room measured in feet, and the sum equals the ideal diameter measured in inches.
After much study, the design is for a light bulb disposable (short-term convenience, limited amount of use, may last several months, or warranty is for 90 days) body, equal in size and definition to a mini-pendant or chandelier—not designed for a present day designed solar bulb, but, could be used with a Chinese L.E.D. light bulb with a 3 yr. warranty; a spiral fluorescent bulb; a regular 40 watt bulb; a light stick; and/or adapted to other bulb shapes. That's the idea behind the light body design—an adaptable design for the light bulb, which has changed shapes since 1989. The microwave (present day design is invisible to the eye) has no shape. Luminescent paint (a liquid) has no definite shape. The light bulb will continue to change shape, and so, this invention claims all possibilities for the inside material shape where the light bulb will hang. The outside material shape of the bulb protection is basic geometry—triangle, circle and/or square. Basic geometry will hang around whatever the shape is of the light bulb desired to be used.